Adventure Time: The Video Game
Adventure Time is a free roaming game based on the TV series Adventure Time. This game will feature Finn and Jake and their female fan fiction counterparts Fionna and Cake as playable characters. The Game will be released for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, NDS and 3DS Plot The Game begins with Finn and Jake battling Ice King in the Ice Kingdom who has kidnapped Princess Bubblegum. The player takes control of Finn and battles Ice Monsters and the Ice King. After Finn defeats Ice King, Ice King tries to fire a bolt of his lightning at Finn but he dodges it and it hits Ice Kings book Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. Finn and Jake then return Princess Bubblegum to the Candy Kingdom. After the three leave, Ice King discovers that with his magic, he has opened a portal into the land of Aaa. He goes to the land of Aaa and forms an alliance with the Ice Queen. The two then plan to kidnapp every princess in Ooo but only if Ice King helps Ice Queen kidnapp Prince Gumball and defeat Fionna and Cake if they get in the way. Ice King agrees and the two attack the Candy Kingdom and kidnapp Prince Gumball. Fionna and Cake then lose all respect for the Ice King. Ice King and Ice Queen then steal eight of the Princesses of Ooo and Fionna and Cake come to the real world. The two then meet up with Finn and Jake and form an alliance to stop Ice King and Ice Queen as well as the various Adventure Time villains who are being controlled by a spell from the Ice Queen. Gameplay Adventure Time: The Video Game is a free roaming game in which players can explore both the Land of Ooo and the Land of Aaa. Finn and Fionna will have very different play styles from Jake and Cake. Finn and Fionna both have one primary weapon (Finn's Golden Sword and Fionna's Crystal Sword) which they have through the game and are able to pick up other weapons. Jake and Cake are able to create and turn into various shapes and objects. Finn also has the exclusive ability to wear Jake like a suit like he did in the Adventure Time episode The Silent King. Bosses and Enemies Story Bosses *Ice King *Xergiok *Why-Wolf Leader *Scorcher *The Lich *Ice King (Second Time) *Ice Queen (Final Boss) Enemies *Ice Monsters *Why-Wolves *Gnomes *Thieves *Earclops *Candy Zombies *Ghost Gladiators *Rock Golems *Crystal Guardians Side Mission Bosses *Marceline's Dad *The Giant Ogre *The Tree Witch *Ricardio the Heart Guy Allies Character's who appear in Story Missions, Side Missions or other parts of the game. *Princess Bubblegum *Prince Gumball *Marceline *Marshall Lee *BMO *Lady Rainicorn *Lord Monochromicorn *Lumpy Space Princess *Lumpy Space Prince *Tree Trunks *Cinnamon Bun *Slime Princess *Wildberry Princess *Hot Dog Princess *Ghost Princess *Raggedy Princess *Muscle Princess *Starchy *Susan Strong *Gumdrop Lass 1 *Gumdrop Lass 2 *Flambo *Mannish Man the Minotaur *Choose Goose Unlockables Different Unlockables found through the Lands of Ooo and Aaa. *BMO Games: Mini-Games that can be played on BMO at the Tree House. *Costumes: Costumes from Adventure Time episodes that can be unlocked by completing certain Side Missions or finding them in Ooo or Aaa (There is only one costume in Aaa which is Fionna's Dress. There are no costumes for Cake) *Artwork: Artwork from the show of Adventure Time. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games